creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:NeGriFa Leitter/El terrorífico calentamiento de la Península Antártica.
Atencion: Este blog es una recopilacion de informacion sobre el tema, no una informacion propia de la usuaria que creo este blog, Tener esto en cuenta antes de juzgar y comentar, Gracias por su atencion. Otro interesante artículo acerca del supuesto calentamiento global, en este caso de la Antártida. ¿Qué dice la prensa y qué nos dicen los datos y estudios? El blog Desde el Exilio comenta esto al respecto del "terrible" calentamiento de la Antártida y cómo la prensa utiliza los datos: "Seguramente todo el mundo ha oído del terrible calentamiento de la Antártida. Y de todas esas placas inmensas de hielo que están cayendo al mar. Algunos también habrán leído a algún “escéptico” que la Antártida no se está calentando, sino que lleva más de 30 años enfriándose, con el hielo marino creciendo lentamente . ¿Y cómo digerimos esa contradicción? ¿Nos están mintiendo la mayoría de los científicos del clima (los partidarios del IPCC)? ¿Nos engañan los científicos “escépticos”, y los pocos blogs que difunden lo que dicen? En realidad es más fácil. Nadie miente, pero la prensa equivoca. La prensa asna, inconscientemente; la canallesca, con toda intención. Quiero decir que El Eco de Ávila (si existe) puede tener alguna disculpa, pero El Mundo o El País (por no hablar del New York Times o The Guardian), no tienen ninguna. El truco está en que casi todas esas noticias vienen de un pequeño territorio dentro del continente Antártico que se llama Península Antártica. Queda marcado por el cuadrado rojo, sobre esta imagen de Wikipedia. El puntito, también rojo, señala la isla de James Ross, de la que hablaremos a continuación. 1-También divido el continente con la línea norte – sur, separando la Antártida Oriental de la Occidental. Es interesante, porque la oriental se está enfriando suavemente, la occidental calentando también suavemente, y la península se está calentando vertiginosamente. Merece la pena señalar los muy diferentes tamaños de cada zona. Eso hace que se pueda estar enfriando el continente si lo tomamos entero, pero que al tiempo se pueda estar calentando mucho la península. La prensa se encarga de que nunca te des cuenta del pequeño detalle. Aunque hay que reconocer que los científicos del IPCC no suelen hacer un gran esfuerzo por evitarlo. El motivo de hablar hoy de la Península Antártica es un estudio que se acaba de publicar en Nature (online). El resumen en Nature, con material suplementario: Recent Antarctic Peninsula warming relative to Holocene climate and ice-shelf history El artículo completo (sin material): ftp://ftp.nerc-bas.ac.uk/pub/photo/PR-2012-09-Mulvaney/documents/nature11391_proof1.pdf Y la nota de prensa para el pueblo llano, por ejemplo en Science Daily: New Climate History Adds to Understanding of Recent Antarctic Peninsula Warming Esto último es lo que recogerá tu periódico favorito. Hay diferencias; siempre hay diferencias. El estudio trata de poner ese calentamiento de la península en el contexto histórico, para ver si es más o menos natural o extraordinario. Y el público en general recibe esto: The scientists reveal that the rapid warming of this region over the last 100 years has been unprecedented and came on top of a slower natural climate warming that began around 600 years ago.Mientras que para los científicos, el asunto es así: Although warming of the northeastern Antarctic Peninsula began around 600 years ago, the high rate of warming over the past century is unusual (but not unprecedented) in the context of natural climate variability over the past two millennia.Hemos estado charlando del asunto en WUWT, y uno de los comentaristas ha escrito a Nature protestando por la contradicción . Y al parecer han cambiado “sin precedentes” por “muy inusual”. Bien, pues ahora vamos a ver cuánto es de inusual. Pero primero extraigo parte del resumen (para científicos), para situarnos. Mostramos aquí que la Península Antártica experimentó un período caliente en el Holoceno temprano, seguido de temperaturas estables, con temperaturas similares a las actuales, desde hace 9.500 años hasta hace 2.500. …/… Encontramos que el desarrollo de las masas de hielo del Holoceno tardío junto James Ross Island coincidió con un enfriamiento pronunciado entre hace 2.500 y hace 600 años. …/… Aunque el calentamiento del nordeste de la Península Antártica comenzó hace 600 años, la tasa de calentamiento durante los últimos 100 años es inusual (aunque no sin precedentes) en el contexto de la variabilidad natural de los últimos 2.000 años.El enlace de Nature trae los datos entre el material suplementario, en una muy conveniente hoja de Excel con la que se puede hacer un gráfico. Como este mismo. Lo de “sin precedentes”, o “muy inusual”, parece más como para que lo aproveche algún Pedro Jeta, o Ruiz de Elvira, que una descripción cabal de la realidad. En rojo, el calentamiento – antes “sin precedentes”, ahora rebajado a “muy inusual” – de los últimos 100 años. 2-También se ve cierta mezcla de cifras respecto al calentamiento supuestamente llamativo. Entre los 50 años que mencionan sobre plataformas de hielo colapsando, y los 100 años de temperaturas “inusuales”. Así que mejor comprobar si cambia mucho el aspecto de ese calentamiento moderno usando los datos de mayor resolución (media de 10 años), y resaltando los 50 últimos. Tiene sentido, porque son en los que hablan del CO2, culpa del hombre pecador. Solo llega hasta unos 4000 años atrás (2.000 AC). Y en ambos, el cero es la anomalía de temperatura respecto de la media 1.961-90. El “presente”, en estos gráficos, es 2.000. 3 Larsen C, una de las mayores plataformas de hielo de la Antártida. Según un estudio del British Atlantic Survey, consejo de investigación del medioambiente natural, está haciéndose más fina tanto por arriba como por abajo. Sus vecinos Larsen A y B se derrumbaron en 1995 y 2002. El informe asegura que Larsen C se está derritiendo no solo por la calidez del aire. La barrera de hielo se está reduciendo también por el calentamiento del océano. Hasta ahora, los científicos no estaban seguros sobre el papel de los océanos en la desaparición de las placas de hielo. El derretimiento de Larsen C contribuirá al aumento del nivel del mar. “Cuando se perdieron Larsen A y B, la disminución de los glaciares detrás de ellos se aceleró y contribuyen ahora significativamente a la subida del nivel del mar de toda la Antártida”, dice David Vaugham, geólogo del British Antartic Survey.“Larsen C es mayor, y su pérdida en los próximos decenios aumentaría las proyecciones de subida del nivel del mar para el año 2 100. Calculamos que en 2100 este estará más de 50 cm por encima del nivel actual, y que causará problemas en las ciudades costeras y de poca altitud”. La plataforma Larsen C recibe su nombre del capitán Carl Anton Larsen, del ballenero noruego Jason, que navegó a lo largo de la barrera de hielo en 1893. Durante un período de quince años, entre 1998 y 2012, un equipo de investigación combinó datos de satélite con los sondeos de ocho radares. Descubrió que la plataforma había perdido un promedio de cuatro metros de hielo y se había reducido una media de un metro en la superficie. La península antártica es una de las regiones de la tierra que sufre un calentamiento más rápido, con un incremento de las temperaturas de 2,5 grados centígrados en los últimos cincuenta años. Los científicos advierten de que la pérdida de las plataformas glaciares podría acarrear consecuencias dramáticas para el planeta. Una versión “austríaca” del cuento del calentamiento global El ecologismo se queda mudo ante los 'desastres naturales' de la extrema izquierda Adiós a la factura de la luz: Tesla llegará a los hogares en seis meses Las razones que podrían hacer caer al petróleo por debajo de los 20 dólares barril Desmontando el mito: De qué se compone el precio del combustible y quién es realmente el responsable de su alto precio 2014, el año más caliente. Breve cuento de cómo te miente la NASA 2014:a estas alturas, a 16 años ya sin pasar del calentamiento global de 1998 Adiós, elefantes Lecciones de petróleo y geopolítica ¿Por qué no baja la gasolina tanto como el crudo?. . . Categoría:Entradas